


My Hero

by ApomaroMellow



Category: A Hero at the End of the World - Erin Claiborne
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: All Ewan wants to do is save the prince from the evil dragon. But of course it couldn't that simple.





	My Hero

"You don't do this often, do you?"

"It's my job."

"Perhaps you should find a new one."

Ewan grit his teeth, not to steel himself or keep from lashing out. He just didn't have a witty comeback. It was hard to be clever when a dragon was staring you down, nostrils smoking.

* * *

"I can do this without you!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try."

"Just watch me!"

"I'm watching."

"I'm going!"

"Then go!"

Ewan stormed out of the tavern, too angry to mind that he hadn't paid his tab. Let Oliver pay it, the bastard. The snarky, cocky, smarmy, egotistical prick! He certainly had the money to pay Ewan's tab. He had the money to pay a hundred of them with all the treasure he had. It was all that Oliver cared about. Complete the quest and get the reward.

Or the loot. Or the treasure chest that was part of the bounty. Oliver's only concern was how much he could get out of the quest. Ewan didn't mind the money. At the end of the day, it was a huge driving force for him too. But he also did this for the reputation. He wanted to become known as a famous adventurer. To be heralded as a rescuers of princes, scourge of bandits, and savior of simple village folk.

And that was why Ewan insisted on saving a prince who had been locked in a tower guarded by a dragon. A valiant and noble quest if there ever was one, but Oliver had no interest. It wasn't an official request by anyone so there was no reward.

"It's a prince! He could have a ton of money!"

"Or it could be a silly rumor that has no merit. Or he could be a prince with no coin which is why he's locked up in the first place."

That argument ended there and it was why Ewan was currently stomping through the forest, looking for the tower that held the trapped prince. He eventually came upon an old, decrepit castle that had certainly seen better days. He caught his first sight of the dragon almost immediately. The very end of the tail went towards the back of the castle before disappearing.

Ewan gulped. Just from that it seemed huge and menacing. But as long as he stayed out of its sight, he should be fine. So he went on, entering the castle. He figured his best bet was the highest room in the tallest tower, because that's usually where captive princes and princesses stayed. He started up the stairs, trying to keep an eye out in case the dragon passed by any of the windows.

He eventually made it up the tallest tower, panting a bit and deciding to stop to catch his breath. He leaned against a wall and slowly slid to the ground. He didn't know how long he had been sitting when he heard footsteps. Ewan looked up when they stopped. His eyes started at nice looking boots, up some shapely legs, to hips where one hand was placed, up a chest covered in fine material, to an Adam's apple that had no business being that attractive, and finally a face framed by light curls.

Ewan licked his lips. His breath was all caught up.

"And who would you be?", the young man demanded.

"I...I-I'm the hero who has come to save the prince." He quickly stood up. "Which must be...you?"

"Do you see any other royalty here?"

"It's just you...you're not-"

"I'm not some slender thing waiting by my balcony, singing sonnets of my handsome knight?"

That had been was Ewan was expecting, honestly. What else did princes and princesses do when they were trapped. Which begged his other question...

"Why aren't you locked in a room?"

"Why would I be locked in a room?"

"Because you're a prince being guarded by a dragon", Ewan said as if it were obvious.

The prince raised a brow in question at that. "What makes you think that I'm-" He was cut off by a loud roar. Their eyes turned to a busted window in the hall and saw the dragon looking right at them.

"Dammit!" Ewan grabbed the prince's hand and started running.

"Where are you taking me?", he demanded to know, trying to pull his arm back.

Ewan groaned. He didn't have time for this. He stopped and gathered the prince up in his arms. A classic and heroic way to rescue someone. Ewan continued to carry him despite the prince's protests.

"Stop! Stop! Don't go that way!"

But it was too late. Ewan had run out to a balcony with a broken edge, right where the dragon was waiting for them. The prince rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"You don't do this often, do you?"

"It's my job."

"Perhaps you should find a new one."

Ewan grit his teeth, not to steel himself or keep from lashing out. He just didn't have a witty comeback. It was hard to be clever when a dragon was staring you down, nostrils smoking. He felt his knees shake and almost fell to them but that would have been a very unheroic thing to do. He took a step back and he saw the beast open its jaws.

He bit his lip and tightened his hold on the prince. The prince had his arms wrapped around his neck.

"What are you doing? Let me down."

"I'm saving your life!" Ewan ran towards the dragon. He jumped onto its snout and ran up its head. The dragon roared and reared its head, making Ewan trip and slide down its back. The tail flicked them and they flew towards the trees of the forest. Ewan quickly cast a spell to help soften their landing but not by much. He groaned as a branch caught them before dropping to the forest floor.

The prince had landed on top of him. Their bodies were pressed together chest to chest. It was almost intimate. But that atmosphere broke when the light curls lifted to reveal and annoyed expression.

"You need to learn to listen", he complained.

"Listen to you whine while I save you?", Ewan frowned.

"Save me from what?" The prince sat up, straddling Ewan's waist.

"That fire breathing dragon that was keeping you captive!"

"That dragon is my mother."


End file.
